There and Back Again
by The Delta 42
Summary: A.U: Ezra's parents weren't arrested on Lothal, they escaped capture and made their way to Tatooine, in the hopes of not being recognised, but they are captured by the Storm Troopers there and Ezra is left alone, until he is found by an old man by the name of Ben Kenobi. Ezra is raised and Trained by Ben and eventually leave to find other Jedi, stumbling across The Ghost Crew.
1. Chapter 1

**_There and back again_**

A.U: Ezra's parents weren't arrested on Lothal, they escaped capture and made their way to Tatooine, in the hopes of not being recognised, but they are captured by the Storm Troopers there and Ezra is left alone, until he is found by an old man by the name of Ben Kenobi.

 ** _Chapter 1: Escape from Lothal and capture on Tatooine_**

"Mira, we have to go now!" Yelled Ephraim, looking back at his wife, behind him, her saber staff at her hip, Ezra in her arms.

The two Jedi in hiding ran through the streets of Capital, Ephraim deflecting blaster bolts back to the Clones, his emerald Saber glowing brightly in the night.

Mira ran ahead of her husband, the descendent of Revan looked back at her husband deflecting blaster shots, a short way behind her.

Ephraim deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt, next to his shoto. Ephraim and Mira ran until they reached a transport area. They immediately took the fastest ship to Tatooine.

Ephraim looked over at his wife, remembering how they met.

 _*/Flashback/*_

 _Ephraim jumped aboard the nearest gunship, looking over at the other surviving Jedi, The Geonosians had unleashed a massive wave of Battle Droids, and over half of the task force was dead._

 _"_ _Let go of me!" Screamed a female voice, "My Master's hurt! He needs me!" The girl, who looked 19 to twenty years old was struggling against Master Koon's grip._

 _"_ _Padawan, your master is dead, the battle droids got to him as we were escaping!" Yelled Master Plo, gripping the girls shoulders. The girl looked up at the Kel-Dor before dissolving into tears. The other Jedi masters, Depa Bilaba and Adi Gallia, watched as the Padawan felt her bond with her master shatter into nothing._

 _"_ _Pilot, take us to the nearest star destroyer!" Yelled Master Drallig, leaning so the Pilot could hear him._

 _"_ _Yes Sir!" Yelled the Clone, taking them into orbit and into the hanger bay to a Ventor-class destroyer._

 _Ephraim walked over to the girl, who was quietly sobbing over her master's death._

 _"_ _Hello, I don't believe we've met." Said Ephraim, holding out his hand, "My name is Ephraim Ordo, I underwent traditional Mandalorian Training during my Jedi Training, and you are?" Said Ephraim, the girl looking up at him with tear stained cheeks._

 _"_ _Mira," Said the Girl, hiccupping as she spoke, "My name is Mira Shan."_

 _*/End Flashback/*_

Ephraim looked down at his sleeping wife. He knew she was mourning Jedidiah, Ezra's twin brother who was grabbed by a storm trooper before they could get to him.

Ephraim had thought about going to Mandalore but quickly dismissed it, knowing that there was another Jedi survivor there by the name of Etain Skirata, formerly Tur-Mukan.

Etain had fallen in love with, and married, a clone Omega Commando RC-1136, who was later christened Darman. She had even bared Darman's child, Venku Skirata, before her near death experience in Coruscant when a Padawan had grazed her back knocking her over and knocking her out.

Darman and his family had been enraged at Etain's supposed death that they fired on the Padawans, helping the 501st kill them. Kal Skirata, Darman's adoptive father, had later found Etain alive and got her to the nearest transport to Mandalore. Etain found out that every Jedi in the Galaxy had been declared traitors and were to be killed on sight and the Republic had become an Empire when she witnessed the death of a Jedi knight who had been hiding on Mandalore three weeks later.

Ephraim and Mira kept close contact with them for the following three years, secretly broadcasting anti-imperial messages until they were nearly caught and had to run.

The three year old boy in Mira's arms shifted in his sleep. Ephraim wondered what had happened to Jed, if he had been given to an imperial officer or if he had been left in the streets to die.

Ephraim was jerked out of his thoughts when the droid at the front announced they were about to land on Tatooine.

"Mira," Said Ephraim, shaking his wife, "Wake up, we're here."

Mira tiredly opened her eyes, "Already?" moving slowly so she didn't wake Ezra, they both hid their lightsabers and got off the ship, entering Mos Espa.

 ** _*/Three Months Later/*_**

Mira hid behind a corner as two Storm troopers walked past.

"How'd they find out we were here?" Whispered Mira, as she held Ezra to her chest.

"Skywalker must have heard a rumour or something." Said Ephraim, his hand heading for his lightsaber.

"I wouldn't go for that course of action if I were you." Said the Voice of a Jedi that they thought dead.

"Master Kenobi?" asked Mira, looking over at the auburn/grey haired man.

"Knight Shan, Knight Ordo." Said Obi-Wan, emerging from the shadow, "You best chance of survival is in the desert, away from people."

Mira nodded before a storm trooper grabbed her from behind.

"Sir, I've got one!" Yelled the trooper, roughly tugging Mira, causing her to drop Ezra and her saber staff.

"Get off me!" Screamed Mira, before another trooper stunned her.

Ephraim emerged from the alley lightsaber ignited only to be stunned before he could attack any of them.

"Get the other one." Said the commander only to find Kenobi, Ezra and the saber staff gone.

 ** _*/Taba/*_**

Obi-Wan set the three year old down on the nearest seat in his hut, having used the force to make the little one go to sleep. Obi-Wan didn't know what to do, the boy was the child of two Jedi knights and a descendent of The Order's first Jedi Sentinel and redeemed Sith Lord. Obi-Wan also noted that the boy had at least three Sith Lords in his blood line, Darth Revan, Darth Thalassa and Darth Vorik. Obi-Wan remembered that his love, Siri Tachi, was a descendent of Darth Zannah and Darth Bane while he himself was descended from The Eternal Empire that had destroyed the Republic and Sith Empire in the span of three years. Obi-Wan was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Qui-Gon appear next to him.

"You are troubled Obi-Wan." Observed the dead Jedi Master.

"I am unsure on what to do with the boy, he is the child of two Jedi Knights and is descended from three Sith Lords." Said Obi-Wan, stroking his beard.

"Four Sith Lords, Sideous is his Grandfather." Said Qui-Gon, looking at the dark hair child, "And as for what to do with him, Train him."

Obi-Wan stared at the force ghost in shock.

"Master Qui-Gon, I cannot train the boy, I failed Anakin and I have to watch over Luke." Protested Obi-Wan, looking desperately at his dead master.

"The boy will achieve great things with Luke, however he cannot do so untrained." Said Qui-Gon, starting to fade.

"But Master, I don't even know his name!" Said Obi-Wan.

"The boys name is Ezra Shan, train him well, Obi-Wan, he will need it." Said Qui-Gon as he vanished.

Obi-Wan looked down at Ezra, concerned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Asked Obi-Wan rhetorically.

Obi-Wan picked Ezra up and carried him to the spare room, before heading to his room and sliding into bed.

 ** _A/N: New Story, is this Ezra will have grown up alongside Luke and been trained by Obi-Wan. I plan on Darth Maul making an appearance. Now I want you to tell me which characters you want to appear that are on the list below;_**

 ** _Siri Tachi_**

 ** _Mara Jade_**

 ** _Quinlan Vos_**

 ** _Qu Rahn_**

 ** _Mace Windu (I don't care what the script says, he lived)_**

 ** _Etain Tur-Mukan_**

 ** _Rahm Kota_**

 ** _Galen Marek_**

 ** _Ahsoka Tano_**

 ** _Shaak Ti_**

 ** _The Dark Woman_**

 ** _Ventress_**

 ** _I would like to note that the listed characters will appear in this story sooner or later but I want you to tell me which ones you want to see first. Review and Ask for Cookie. (::)(::)(::)(::)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_There and back again_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Old Faces, New Friends_**

It had been a year since Obi-Wan had started training Ezra, while the boy was exceptional with a Lightsaber, his Force skills left much to be desired. Obi-Wan had done his best to teach him Forms I and II but due to his lack of knowledge, he found it near impossible to teach the boy. Obi-Wan put his thoughts aside when he realised they had reached their destination; The Lars homestead.

"Remember, Ezra, you must refer to me as Uncle Ben while we are here." Said Obi-Wan, getting out of the speeder.

"Yes, Obi." Said Ezra, trying to get out of the speeder.

Obi-Wan sighed and reached for Ezra, silently wishing Siri was here, although he'd not seen here since before the Jedi fell and he was certain she'd survived, since her name never appeared on the list of dead Jedi.

"Ben?" Asked a voice, Obi-Wan identified as Luke's.

"Luke, I want you to meet someone." Said Obi-Wan, turning around and placing Ezra on the floor, "This is Ezra, say hello Ezra."

Ezra just waved, suddenly shy.

Owen walked out and spotted Kenobi speaking with Luke.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Asked Owen, stopping behind Luke and finally spotting Ezra.

"Uncle Owen, this is Ezra, Ben's his Uncle." Said Luke, before grabbing Ezra and dragging him inside, "Come on, I'm gonna show you how to build stuff."

Owen stared at Ben, before saying "He's not you nephew is he?"

"No, he is the child of two Jedi Knights who were captured in Mos Eisley." Said Obi-Wan, before sighing, "I hope that if I introduced him to Luke, then he would be more open, the only thing I know about him is his name and who his ancestors were."

 ** _*/Taba/*_**

Luke dragged Ezra past Beru and the strange Togruta lady and into the small garage area. Letting go of Ezra's hand, Luke went over to a small cupboard and pulled out some toy star fighters.

"These are mine, but you can play with them if you like." Said Luke holding out a toy of a Jedi Fighter.

Ezra looked among the toys and spotted a toy of a freighter, Luke followed his gaze and smiled when he saw what Ezra had laid his eyes on, "That's _The Ebon Hawk_ , wanna play with it?"

Ezra nodded, looking around for some unseen monster.

"Hey, what wrong?" Asked Luke, "Why'd you keep looking around like that?"

"Monsters." Said an impossibly quiet voice, Luke suddenly realised Ezra had spoken.

"What monsters?" Asked Luke, setting the toy down.

"The white one, the one that took my mummy and daddy." Said Ezra, looking around for said monsters.

"You won't find any here, even if you did, I'd protect you." Said Luke, puffing his chest out, making Ezra laugh.

The two boys would continue to play with the toys before Luke asked "When's your birthday?"

Ezra scowled and looked down, "It's on Empire Day."

Luke gasped "So is mine!"

Ezra suddenly looked up at Luke, "No way."

Luke looked at Ezra and said, "Wanna be my friend?"

Ezra smiled "Alright."

Both boys shook hands before Luke said "Race ya up stairs."

Ezra nodded and both boys ran to Owen and Beru.

 ** _*/Taba/*_**

Ahsoka watch Luke drag a dark haired boy, she could've sworn his hair was _blue_ of all things, and into the basement.

"Who's that?" Asked Ahsoka, looking at Beru.

"Probably one of Luke's new friends, he must've come over with Ben." Said Beru, going outside.

Ahsoka followed her and spotted someone she never thought would be here.

"Master Kenobi?"

The man spun around and spotted Ahsoka, "Ahsoka?" Gasped Obi-Wan, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking out rumours, what are you doing here?" Replied Ahsoka, crossing her arms.

"Exile." Said Obi-Wan, just as Luke and Ezra shot out of the hole in the ground.

"Uncle Owen, guess what, me and Ezra have the same birthday!" Cried Luke in excitement and happiness.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Well, isn't that a coincidence?" Said Obi-Wan, before Beru lead Luke and Ezra back inside.

Obi-Wan, Owen and Ahsoka went to follow her inside when Obi-Wan felt a familiar presence. Turning around, Obi-Wan saw nothing but he could have sworn he felt the presence of Jedi Master Mace Windu.

 ** _*/Taba/*_**

Mace Windu had travelled from the desert world of Jakku, hearing of two Jedi Knight who'd taken residence on Tatooine. He didn't know who they were but he planned on gathering the Surviving Jedi Knights together and rebuilding The Jedi Order in secret, he had already crossed paths with Siri Tachi, Quinlan Vos and Qu Rahn. Mace had taken note of the slight distress and sadness emanating from Tachi, he assumed it was because Obi-Wan had been a victim of the rise of the Empire.

When he arrived on Tatooine, he felt two strong force presences outside of Mos Eisley, close to a refuelling point of some kind. Mace silently commandeered a land speeder and headed for the two force presences.

He stopped a short way away from them and looked over the top of the sand dune. Mace spotted a Man, a Woman, two children and two people he never thought he'd ever see again. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano. Mace quickly ducked to avoid being seen by Obi-Wan, although he already knew Obi-Wan had sensed him.

"Did you feel that?" Obi-Wan asked Ahsoka.

"Yes, it felt like Master Windu." Replied Ahsoka.

"Which is impossible because Mace was killed by Palpatine." Said Obi-Wan, walking closer to Mace's current position, until he arrived and was standing above Master Windu.

"I never imagined seeing you here." Remarked Obi-Wan, looking down at the bald Jedi.

"Who wouldn't, I mean the suns, the natives and the drinks." Said Mace, making Obi-Wan chuckle.

"I'm just glad we're on the same planet Vader would never set foot on." Sad Obi-Wan, looking back at the Lars homestead, "Care to join us?"

"Like I have a choice." Said Mace, getting to his feet, his one blind eye looking around and his robotic hand grasping Obi-Wan's flesh one as the latter pulled the former to his feet.

As Mace stood Obi-Wan explained the past four years, "And only recently Ezra came into my life, He's the son of Knight's Shan and Ordo."

Mace looked at Obi-Wan, "Why did I see that coming?"

"Because All Shan's are unorthodox and Mira was mourning the death of her Master." Replied Obi-Wan, heading towards the Lars, with Mace behind him.

 ** _A/N: Wow, 24 hours and already 11 reviews, s you see I have added Mace and Ahsoka now I want you to tell me who you want to appear next:_**

 ** _Siri Tachi_**

 ** _Mara Jade_**

 ** _Quinlan Vos_**

 ** _Qu Rahn_**

 ** _Etain Tur-Mukan_**

 ** _Rahm Kota_**

 ** _Galen Marek_**

 ** _Shaak Ti_**

 ** _The Dark Woman_**

 ** _Ventress_**

 ** _Maris Brood_**

 ** _Those are the Jedi that will appear but I want you to choose who appears next. Review and ask for cookies. (;;) (::) (::)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_There and back again_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Departure from Tatooine_**

Owen looked up as Kenobi entered, followed by a bald, dark skinned man.

"Who's this?" Said Owen, looking at the new guest.

The man stepped forwards, "My name is Mace Windu, Jedi Master, I am currently on a mission to locate the surviving Jedi Knights and Masters." Said the man.

"And why are you here now?" Demanded Owen, crossing his arms.

"I came here to investigate a rumour of two Jedi Knights who'd taken residence here, which I later found out were Ezra's parents." Said Mace, looking at the navy hair boy, "Why is his hair that colour?"

"Believe me, Mace, I'd like to know as well." Said Obi-Wan, shrugging.

Ezra looked up at the five grown-ups and felt a small tingling in the back of his mind before the voice of the Monster that took his mummy called out "We have you surrounded come out with your hands up."

Obi, the pretty Togruta lady and the scary bald man quickly grabbed the shiny metal pipes on their belts and pressed the buttons on them, and light shot from the hilt.

Obi's was blue, the pretty Togruta lady's was white and the scary bald man's was purple. "How in the name of the seven Sith hells did they find us?" Demanded Baldy.

"That I'd like to know." Said Obi.

"You can take the back way out, it'll lead to the desert." Said Owen, before looking at Obi, "Take Luke with you, train him and Ezra."

"Wait you're not coming?" Asked the Pretty lady.

"No, I'm not leaving my father's farm." Said Owen, pushing Beru after the Jedi, "Beru go with them."

"No, I'm not leaving you." Said Beru, shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

Obi-Wan picked up Ezra and signalled Ahsoka to pick up Luke, "We have to go now." Said Obi-Wan, but neither Owen nor Beru seemed to hear him.

Mace heard the sound of a turret being powered up, using the Force, he grabbed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and propelled them outside, he quickly followed just as a blast hit the homestead, destroying it and killing Owen and Beru.

"We have to leave the planet." Called Ahsoka, swinging her active saber to block shots.

Obi-Wan activated his Lightsaber and deflected blaster bolts as well as he could, whilst holding a four year old. Mace swung his saber and cut through three blasters, he then killed two of the clones before punching another storm troopers, who let out a rather feminine yell. Mace frowned before pulling the troopers helmet off, revealing a girl no older than seventeen. Mace deactivated his lightsaber and thrust his hands out, knocking the AT-DP onto its side.

The female storm trooper spotted Ezra and Luke, "Wait, you have children?" Said the trooper.

"Yes, what of it?" Said Mace, looking down at her, one foot on her chest.

"The Governor said that this was an insurgent's base, not someone's home." Said the trooper.

"What's your name?" Asked Mace, looking down at the girl.

"Talia, Talia Vortan." Said the trooper, looking up at Windu.

"Would you be able to get us a ship, Talia?" Asked Mace, as Ezra looked at the girl.

"Yes, my uncle has a freighter, it called _The Scarlet Eagle_." Said Talia, looking into Mace's eye.

Mace removed his foot and gestured for Talia to take them to her Uncle.

 ** _*/Taba/*_**

"He can take you to Felucia, but no further." Said Talia, leading them into a docking bay.

"As long as we stay out of Imperial sight, then we don't care where we turn up." Said Ahsoka, looking for _The Scarlet Eagle_.

Talia pointed to a beaten up freighter, "That's my Uncle's ship, he said that it'd always be there if I or someone else, needed a way of the planet." Said Talia, as a man with black dreadlocks walked out from underneath the ship. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Mace stopped when they saw him.

"Hey, Uncle Quin." Said Talia, walking up to none other than Quinlan Vos.

"Talia, you brought friends, ones that I thought were dead too." Said Quinlan, looking over the surviving Jedi.

"Vos, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Said Mace, glaring at Quinlan.

"Because I'm awesome." Said Quinlan, before catching sight of Ezra and Luke, "Who're the younglings?"

"Never you mind, can you get us off this planet?" Said Mace, as Ezra hid in Obi-Wan's chest.

"Yes, but I need you to explain why there will be children on my ship." Said Quinlan, crossing his arms.

"Quin, they're force sensitive, Ezra Shan-Ordo and Luke Skywalker." Said Obi-Wan, introducing both boys.

"They must be no older than my Korto, You are all welcome aboard my ship, fellow Jedi." Said Quinlan, leading them aboard _The Scarlet Eagle_.

"That went better than I thought." Said Mace, following Quinlan.

 ** _*/Taba/*_**

The ship landed on Felucia, near a small settlement, a red Togruta female, a human woman and a boy with yellow markings on his face looked up.

"Daddy's back!" Said the boy, rushing to the ship.

"Korto, get back here!" Yelled the human woman, Kahleen Hertz-Vos.

"Let the boy greet his father, Luminara plans on training his tremendously when she gets back." Said the Togruta, Shaak Ti.

The ramp descended and Shaak felt the presence of Jedi she thought long dead.

Shaak shot to her feet and stared at the people departing the ship. Mace looked around before spotting Shaak Ti, Kahleen Hertz and a small boy.

"You couldn't control yourself, could you?" Asked Mace, looking at Quinlan who grinned shamelessly.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka followed Mace, Obi-Wan placing Ezra on the floor and nudging him towards Korto, Ahsoka doing the same with Luke.

Korto ran up to Luke and Ezra, grinning.

"Hi, I'm Korto, Who're the kriff are you?" Said Korto, making Kahleen slam her face into her palm.

Kahleen glared at Quinlan, who shrugged sheepishly. The adults left the boys to their own devices and went to a small area to talk.

"So, other surviving Jedi include, but are not limited to, Siri Tachi, Qu Rahn, myself, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Quinlan Vos, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Maris Brood, Mira Shan and Ephraim Ordo." Said Shaak Ti, looking at the other Jedi.

"Correct." Said Mace, looking at the boys, "When should we start training them?"

"I believe Kenobi has laid claim to Ezra." Said Quinlan, looking at Obi-Wan, who nodded.

"I've also got dibs on Luke." Said Ahsoka, leaning forwards.

"I've already got an apprentice." Said Shaak, nodding to a female Zarabrak near the boys.

"And Luminara has said she will train Korto." Said Kahleen, before Ezra cried out.

Obi-Wan quickly shot to his feet and rushed to the boy's side.

"Ezra, what is it, what's wrong?" Asked Obi-Wan, as Ezra clutched his head.

"Green diamond lady's hurt." Whimpered Ezra, Obi-Wan shared a look with Mace, before searching for Luminara through the Force. What they encountered shocked them.

"We have to move, now." Said Mace, as a Pau'an walked out of the foliage.

"How intriguing, seven Jedi, my Master will be pleased when I bring him the head of Obi-Wan Kenobi." Said The Pau'an in a cultured voice.

Obi-Wan and Mace ignited their lightsabers, while the others of their troop moved the Children to _The Scarlet Eagle_ where Talia was prepping for lift off.

 ** _*/Taba/*_**

"Mace Windu, how unexpected." Said The Pau'an, igniting his lightsaber.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." Said Mace, glaring at the Pau'an.

"Of course, I'm the Inquisitor, welcome to die." Said the Pau'an, grinning maliciously.

 ** _A/N: Another Chapter, introduction of Shaak Ti and Quinlan Vos, Maris brood was thrown in there too because she was train by Shaak for a while, another child to train, Luminara dies and we meet Quinlan's wife. Characters you want to appear in the next chapter;_**

 ** _Sideous_**

 ** _Galen Marek_**

 ** _Mara Jade_**

 ** _Siri Tachi_**

 ** _Qu Rahn_**

 ** _Asajj Ventress_**

 ** _Rahm Kota_**

 ** _Plo Koon (was suggested)_**

 ** _Etain Tur-Mukan_**

 ** _The Dark Woman_**

 ** _Choose who will appear next, I'm sort of hoping for Siri but still who ever you want. Review and ask for Cookies (::)(::)(::)._**


End file.
